La Princesse Du Royaume Oublié
by Hikaruchan89
Summary: C'est une fille-louve, qui a environ 23 ans en apparence... Elle provient d'une contrée hivernale, souvent munie d'un climat assez glacial, avec une neige éternelle la recouvrant, cependant elle a été exclue pour une certaine raison... À présent, elle est devenue la protectrice et "déesse" d'une petite île de Grand Line, qu'elle protège depuis bien des années maintenant...
1. Chapitre 0: Prologue

_**Disclamer****:** L'univers merveilleux de One Piece ainsi que tout les personnages, qui proviennent du monde original du manga, appartiennent bien entendu à Eiichiro Oda. Cependant, Sakura ainsi que tout les autres OC que j'ai rajouté dans ma fanfic m'appartiennent^^_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Prologue:<strong>_

C'est une louve qui protège une île sur la première partie de Grand Line.

Elle met en fuite ou tue ceux qui osent briser la tranquillité des habitants de l'île, que ça soit la Marine, des pirates, ou des brigands. Aucune pitié !

Quant aux habitants, une semaine par an, ils font une longue fête en son honneur pour la remercier de ses services. Ils construisent une gigantesque poupée de paille a l'effigie de la louve, qu'ils font ensuite traverser à travers toute l'île durant les deux premiers jours. Le jour suivant, ils la prient. Le quatrième jour, ils lui donnent de la nourriture et des offrandes. Le cinquième jour, ils font une fête avec elle sous sa forme humaine pendant toute la nuit. Le sixième jour, la louve, toujours sous forme humaine, fait le tour du village, accompagné de quelques personnes qui ont eu la chance d'être désignés. Et enfin, le septième jour, ils la remercient tous de sa visite parmi les hommes, ils refont le tour de l'île avec la poupée de paille puis la font brûler en guise de remerciement. La fête prend fin quand la vraie louve retourne dans la forêt.

Tout les habitants de l'île considèrent la louve comme une déesse. Ils l'apprécient, l'admirent, la vénère. C'est grâce à elle que les récoltes sont toujours bonnes, hormis une fois tout les cinq ans, ce que les habitants comprennent. En effet la louve doit protéger la terre de l'île et pour cela il faut la laisser se reposer pendant l'année entière.

Cependant, cette année sera différente de toutes les autres car l'événement qu'elle attendait arriva enfin.


	2. Chapitre 1: Rencontre peu commune…

Je vais être gentille pour cette fois-ci, je vais poster aujourd'hui le premier chapitre de cette fanfic ! C'est pas souvent que je suis aussi gentille et que je poste avant la date que je fixe au départ !

"DangerJacky972", "One piece We are", ainsi que vous tous qui me lisez... j'espère que mon premier chapitre vous plaira autant que mon prologue !

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre n°1:<strong>_

_**Rencontre peu commune…**_

Aujourd'hui était la veille de la fête pour honorer la louve.

Un équipage pirate était en train d'arriver vers l'île depuis les profondeurs marines. Celui-ci émergea de l'eau et accosta dans le port de l'île ou tout les habitants préparaient la fête.

Pendant ce temps, la poupée de paille représentant la louve continuait d'être construite par les habitants sur la grande place du village portuaire.

L'équipage pirate sortit sur le pont de leur sous-marin.  
>En tout, ils étaient cinq, enfin plutôt quatre hommes et un drôle d'ours blanc:<br>- L'ours blanc était vêtu d'une combinaison orange, où, sur son dos, était, probablement, représenté l'emblème de l'équipage.  
>- Le premier homme était de taille moyenne, maigre, avec des cheveux brun-roux, qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Une casquette bleu avec la visière de couleur rouge sur sa tête et des lunettes de soleil noire, cachant ainsi les yeux du jeune homme et donc, leur couleur. Il portait un ensemble beige avec, très probablement, le Jolly Roger de l'équipage auquel il appartient dans le dos et sur le cœur.<br>- Le second était également de taille moyenne, il avait les cheveux d'une étrange couleur blanche, et portait le même uniforme que l'homme précédent avec des bottes marron. Un bandeau avec trois bandes de couleurs en longueur (rouge, blanc, rouge) entourait sa tête. La bande blanche était légèrement plus petite que celles qui étaient rouge.  
>- Le troisième était aussi de taille moyenne, il portait encore le même uniforme avec une casquette-bonnet doté de caches-oreilles noirs et un bord jaune, un pompon rouge trônant au dessus du dit chapeau.<br>- Et enfin, le dernier est un jeune homme mince et de taille moyenne, environ 1m 90. Ses vêtements se résumaient à: un sweat-shirt à capuche noir et jaune avec son Jolly Roger imprimé dessus, un jean avec des marques étranges, qui ressemblent à des motifs de léopard, à la fois sur le genou et à la cheville et des chaussures noires. Ses cheveux noirs sont en majorité dissimulé sous son bonnet nordique. Il possédait de légères cernes sous les yeux. Sur sa main gauche, les lettres D, E, A, T, H sont tatoués sur le dos de ses doigts. Et pour finir, il possédait deux paires de deux petites boucles d'oreilles et portait nonchalamment un nodashi sur l'une de ses deux épaules.

Ils descendirent tout les cinq du submersible, tandis que les autres étaient restés à l'intérieur pour surveiller le navire. Ils accostèrent un homme brun d'une trentaine d'années.

L?: En combien de temps se recharge le Log Pose ?  
>Homme: Il sera rechargé dans une semaine. Vous êtes des pirates ?<br>L?: Oui. Ça vous gêne ?  
>Homme: Non, pas du tout ! En tout cas, je vous conseille de ne pas faire de grabuge sur cette île !<br>S?: Pourquoi ?  
>Homme: Si vous en faites, vous serez tués par la déesse.<br>L?: … Merci du conseil. Venez les gars.

L'équipage pirate dirigea ensuite dans l'une des tavernes du coin et s'installèrent à l'une des tables du fond, une de celle où il y avait une banquette en cuir. Quand ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, ils ne virent que quelques personnes, ce qui les étonna un peu puisque normalement, il y a bien plus de monde dans les tavernes. Le tavernier servit les pirates après qu'ils aient passé leur commande.

Tavernier: Ça vous étonne qu'il y ait aussi peu de monde, n'est-ce pas ?  
>L?: Et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi c'est le cas.<br>Tavernier: Tout le monde prépare les festivités qui auront lieu à partir de demain et durant une semaine.  
>P?: Quelles festivités ?<br>Tavernier: Celles de notre très chère et vénérée déesse.  
>S?: Vous croyez en ces ab-… ?<br>Tavernier: Elle existe, elle vient à chaque fois depuis qu'elle est parmi nous.  
>L?: Et quand vient-elle ?<br>Tavernier: Elle vient en particulier la nuit du cinquième au sixième jour de la fête. Et quand nous nous faisons attaquer.  
>L?: … Et nous pourrions la voir ?<br>Tavernier: Cela dépendra de votre attitude, de son humeur, mais aussi de qui vous êtes.  
>L?: … Je vois.<p>

Après avoir finit de boire leur boisson, les pirates sortirent de la taverne.

B?: Vous vous intéressez à leur soi-disant déesse, capitaine ?  
>L?: *petit sourire en coin* Ça pourrait être intéressant de la rencontrer.<p>

Les jours passèrent, et aujourd'hui était déjà la nuit du cinquième au sixième jour. Il était vingt heure, et la grande et longue fête venait de commencer. Cependant, il manquait quelqu'un. Cette personne était pourtant l'invitée d'honneur de cette nuit de fête. La louve. Celle qui est considérée comme la déesse de l'île.  
>Une heure passa, et rien. Elle n'était toujours pas présente. Les habitants commencèrent à parler entre eux, et à se demandaient pourquoi elle ne venait pas. Et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?! Mais ils écartèrent vite cette éventuelle possibilité car, pour eux, cette situation était tout simplement impossible. Perdant un peu patience, les pirates commencèrent à partir, mais c'est à ce moment-là qu'arriva la louve.<br>C'était une louve d'environ deux mètres au garrot. Elle était magnifique. Son pelage était d'une belle couleur châtain clair, il y avait également du blanc à l'intérieur de sa paire d'oreilles et sur sa magnifique queue de louve. Des reflets étaient présent sur sa fourrure grâce aux rayon de la lune qui l'embellissait. La louve prit une taille d'un mètre au garrot, s'avançait vers la fontaine qui était au milieu de la grande place, puis monta sur ses rebords.

Sa?: Je voudrais tout d'abord m'excuser de mon retard d'une heure.  
>Homme: Ne vous en faites pas pour cela, vous êtes pardonnée, déesse.<br>Sa?: …  
>Homme: Mais quel en est la cause ?<br>Sa?: J'avais repéré des intrus sur cette île, dont je me suis vite débarrassée. Mais apparemment, il y en a encore, même si ceux-ci ont été calme. _Trop_ calme.  
>L?: Les personnes ne sont jamais trop quelque chose… mademoiselle la louve. (répondit-il en s'avançant vers la louve)<br>Sa?: Si, certains hommes sont trop idiots. Ils pensent qu'ils peuvent attaquer cette île sans que cela leur porte préjudice, ce qui est totalement faux car je protégerais toujours cette île et ses habitants.  
>L?: Vous ne m'avez pas laissé le temps de finir.<br>Sa?: Finissez donc votre phrase.

Le jeune pirate brun, avec toujours son nodashi posé nonchalamment sur l'épaule, était à présent juste devant la louve, qui elle, s'était assise. Elle regardait à présent le pirate droit dans les yeux.

L?: Je disais donc que les êtres-vivants ne sont jamais trop quelque chose hors exception.  
>Sa?: Et donc ?<br>L?: Vous êtes à moitié quelque chose, et à moitié autre chose.  
>Sa?: Quant à vous, vous…<br>Homme: Ne l'insultez pas, pirate !  
>Sa?: Ça suffit, s'il vous plaît.<br>Homme: Mais, il… vous… vous êtes une déesse… il doit vous traiter avec respect…  
>Sa?: … Ne vous faites pas, c'est… seulement un pirate.<p>

La louve se leva puis descendit du rebord de la fontaine. Elle se transforma en sa forme mi-louve, mi-humaine, qui lui faisait garder sa queue et ses oreilles animales. Elle n'était vêtue que d'une cape à capuche de couleur noire.

L?: Vous devriez vous habiller.  
>Sa?: Peut-être que cela vous dérange ? (demanda-t-elle sur un ton ironique)<br>L?: Pas vraiment, mais…

La jeune femme soupira. Un homme lui apporta des vêtements qu'elle mit. On lui avait donné un short noir, un débardeur rouge et des chaussures simple noires. Dans le short qu'elle avait mit, il y avait un trou assez large pour y sortir sa queue à l'extérieur.

Sa?: Cela vous convient-il ?  
>L?: C'est déjà mieux.<p>

Quelques minutes après, la fête débuta. La jeune louve reçu une invitation à la table des pirates, qu'elle accepta par politesse.

Sa?: Comment vous appelez-vous ?  
>L?: Honneur à cette chère déesse !<p>

Elle se mit à soupirer.

Sa?: Sakura. C'est tout ce que vous avez à savoir sur moi pour vous.  
>L?: Donc, lui c'est Shachi, lui c'est Penguin, Ban, et Bepo c'est l'ours blanc. Et enfin, moi je m'appelle Trafalgar Law, et je suis le capitaine des Heart, qui est donc un équipage pirate.<br>Shachi: Dites, vous êtes vraiment une déesse ?  
>Sakura: Non, ce sont les habitants de cette île qui m'ont nommé de cette manière.<br>Shachi: Pourquoi ?  
>Sakura: Cela ne vous regarde pas.<br>Penguin: Vous avez mangé un fruit du démon ?  
>Sakura: Non, c'est naturel. De plus, je préfère être comme ça, qu'être une humaine. Votre navire est le sous-marin jaune qui est dans le port ?<br>Law: Oui, c'est ça. Pourquoi ?  
>Sakura: Il y a trois autres navires, sûrement marchands, et un autre navire pirate.<br>Bepo: Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun autre navire pirate quand nous sommes partis du submersible, il y a un peu plus d'une heure…  
>Sakura: Le navire pirate vient d'accoster, voilà à peine quelques secondes. (annonça-t-elle en se levant) Et je vais m'empresser de les «accueillir» comme ils ont des intentions malveillantes à l'égard de cette île. (rajouta-elle, avec un sourire accroché aux lèvres)<br>Law: Nous venons nous aussi.  
>Sakura: Hors de question.<br>Law: Que vous le vouliez ou non, nous viendrons.  
>Sakura: Si vous y tenez… Attendez un instant.<p>

Sakura alla vers le tavernier, l'attrapa par le poignet et l'entraîna avec elle. Tout le monde se dirigea donc en direction du port.

Tavernier: Déesse, que se passe-t-il ?  
>Sakura: Mauvais pirates au port.<br>Tavernier: Ok.

Sakura lâcha ensuite l'homme, qui continua de la suivre.

Law: Vous n'aviez pas dit que vous ne vouliez pas être dérangée ?  
>Sakura: Si, mais je fais ce que je veux. Et puis… cessez de me vouvoyer d'une manière aussi… sarcastique ! Non, cessez de me vouvoyer tout court.<p>

Ils arrivèrent enfin aux port où une dizaine d'hommes se dirigeaient dans leur direction.

Premier pirate: Dégagez, vous gênez le passage !  
>Sakura: Quant à vous, vous gênez tout court. Surtout si vous interrompez notre belle fête soigneusement préparé. Pas comme vous donc. Ça fait combien de temps que vous n'avez pas pris de douche ?<br>Premier pirate: Sale garce !  
>Sakura: Un langage toujours aussi restreint de la part de pirates toujours aussi laids…<br>Deuxième pirate: Parle pas à notre cap'taine comme ça, la garce !  
>Sakura: Désespérant… On dirait que j'en aurais pas besoin en fin de compte… Restez en arrière, tavernier. (ordonna-t-elle autoritairement)<br>Tavernier: D-d'accord.

La jeune femme-louve fit quelques pas en direction des nouveaux arrivants de l'île, puis s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux.

Sakura: Bon, soit vous restez ici en ne commettant aucunes «idioties» sur cette île durant la totalité de votre séjour, soit vous mourrez. À vous de choisir. (proposa-t-elle sérieusement)  
>Premier pirate: Tu crois pouvoir nous donner des ordres, la chienne ?!<br>Sakura: La deuxième réponse donc. Bien, dans ce cas…

Sakura courra dans leur direction, et leur mit à tous des coups rapides. Au bout de quelques secondes minutes, ils étaient tous à terre.

Sakura: Vous ne voulez vraiment pas rester tranquille ?  
>Premier pirate: La ferme !<p>

Elle s'agenouilla vers le premier homme, l'empoigna par le col puis mit son visage à la hauteur du sien. Son haleine empestait l'alcool et Sakura, ne le supportant plus, se releva en tenant toujours le pirate et le balança à la mer, loin de la terre ferme. L'homme coula, et se noya probablement. La jeune femme-louve soupira puis avança vers le second homme. Sakura prit le deuxième homme par le col comme le précédent, et mit son visage à la hauteur du sien.

Deuxième pirate: A-attendez ! N-nous ne ferons pas de grabuges sur cette île ! Je vous le promet, mademoiselle !  
>Sakura: Et pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ?<br>Deuxième pirate: Je… heu…

Sakura soupira une énième fois puis le laissa tomber par terre après l'avoir relâché.

Sakura: Retournez immédiatement sur votre navire, et ne cherchez pas à sauver votre soi-disant chef. Restez calme durant votre séjour et vous repartirez d'ici sain et sauf. Ai-je été claire ?  
>Deuxième pirate: Très claire !<p>

Les pirates retournèrent sur le pont du navire, puis à l'intérieur de leur cabines.

Sakura: Moi qui voulait m'amuser… (soupira-t-elle) Je suis trop gentille parfois…

Sans attendre personne, Sakura retourna sur le lieu de la fête, vite suivit du tavernier.

Shachi: … Cette fille est vraiment…  
>Penguin: … Incroyable…<br>Law: C'est surtout une imbécile.  
>Shachi: Pourquoi vous dites ça, capitaine ?<br>Law: Comme ça… (soupira-t-il) Retournons là-bas.

Aussitôt dit, les pirates retournèrent sur le lieu de la fête. Ils retournèrent s'asseoir à la même table que précédemment, où les attendait la jeune femme-louve, qui se mit à soupirer.

Sakura: J'apprécie cette vie, mais en même temps je la déteste.  
>Shachi: Pourquoi la détestez-vous ?<br>Sakura: La solitude est quelque chose d'horrible, je ne la souhaiterais à quiconque en aucun cas.  
>Shachi: Si vous haïssez la solitude, pourquoi ne vivez-vous pas avec eux ?<br>Sakura: C'est impossible ! Je ne suis pas une humaine, j'ai mes principes et eux, ils ont les leurs. Deux équipages pirates m'ont même demandé de faire partie des leurs, cependant, j'ai refusé. (sourit-elle)  
>Law: Comme on dit, jamais deux sans trois, car la troisième fois est toujours la bonne.<br>Sakura: Que voulez-vous dire par là ?  
>Law: Fais partie de mon équipage.<br>Sakura: Ce n'est même pas une demande là.  
>Law: Justement, ça n'en est pas une, c'est un ordre. (fit-il avec son légendaire sourire) Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils aient encore besoin d'une soi-disant déesse, tu ne crois pas ? Ils n'ont plus besoin d'être protégé par toi, ils doivent se débrouiller tout seuls.<br>Sakura: Je suppose que vous avez raison… Ok, je suis partante.  
>Law: Tu acceptes donc de ton plein gré ? Dommage… (fit-il en faisant semblant d'être déçu)<br>Sakura: J'ai dû loupé un épisode là…  
>Penguin: Tu ne devrais pas trop penser à ce que notre capitaine vient de dire Sakura-chan…<p>

Cette phrase lui valu un regard noir de la part de Law.

Sakura: Vous avez sans doute raison… je préfère ne pas y penser.

La jeune louve croisa ses bras sur la table, et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras.

Law: Que fais-tu miss Sakura ?  
>Sakura: Fatiguée…<br>Law: C'est vrai que tu es encore une enfant. (plaisanta-t-il en souriant)  
>Sakura: Je suis pas une enfant, j'ai deux… j'ai vingt trois ans… ! (répliqua-t-elle en s'endormant)<p>

La fête poursuivit son cours, et se termina vers deux heures et demi du matin, mais les pirates étaient repartis vers une heure du matin au submersible, en emmenant Sakura avec eux. Law avait ordonné de mettre un lit de plus dans sa cabine pour avoir Sakura près de lui. Il faut la surveiller. Sakura était donc dans la même cabine que Law, qui était normalement tout seul dans sa propre cabine. Tout le monde alla ensuite dormir.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !<p>

Ne vous en faites pas, je ne mord pas, alors n'hésitez surtout pas à poster des reviews ! A poser des questions à moi ou mes personnages (même si ça à l'air bizarre au premier abord xD), ou encore à simplement commenter ou autres !

Je posterais le chapitre n°2 ce samedi, et je posterais par la suite chaque nouveau chapitre tout les samedis (normalement) !

Sur ce, je vous dis donc, à bientôt !


	3. Chapitre 2: Débuts de la cohabitation

_**DangerJacky962:** _Je sais que l'équipage de Law comporte une vingtaine de personnes xD Tu verras dans ce chapitre que j'en rajoute d'autres^^ Puisqu'en plus, je ne pense pas que tout les membres d'équipage vont tous aller sur l'île et laisser le submersible sans aucune protection xD (même si cette île n'est pas vraiment dangereuse, on ne sait jamais^^) Et merci ! ^^

* * *

><p>Voici le chapitre n°2 ! Bonne lecture à vous tous !<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre n°2:<strong>_

_**Les débuts de la cohabitation d'une hybride humaine-louve**_

_**dans un équipage pirate constitué uniquement d'humains mâles**_

Le lendemain matin, vers 10h…

Sakura ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle remarqua qu'elle était dans une pièce qui semblait être une chambre et vit qu'elle était toute seule. Elle se leva de son lit et vit qu'elle n'avait pas les mêmes vêtements qu'elle portait la veille. Elle portait à présent sur elle une robe de chambre blanche avec des chaussettes blanches à ses pieds. Sakura vit que ses vêtements de la veille avait été posé sur le dossier d'une chaise, qu'elle prit et mit après avoir enlevé sa robe de chambre. Elle remit également les chaussures à ses pieds.  
>Sakura sortit de la chambre et vagabonda dans les couloirs. Elle finit par atterrir devant une salle qui contenait une cuisine et une salle de séjour. La jeune femme regarda par l'entre-ouverture de la porte pour savoir si il y avait quelqu'un mais…<p>

L?: Que fais-tu, miss Sakura ?

Sakura sursauta et se retourna vers la personne qui venait de lui parler. Celle-ci était Law, son capitaine, puisqu'elle faisait à présent partie de son équipage.

Sakura: Je… heu… rien du tout !  
>Law: Entre à l'intérieur.<p>

Law ouvrit la porte et fit entrer Sakura à l'intérieur de la salle de séjour. Dans la pièce, il y avait tout ceux dont elle avait fais la connaissance hier soir, sur l'île. Il l'emmena à une table, où il lui ordonna de s'asseoir juste devant lui. Ban, l'homme aux cheveux blanc, vint servir une tasse de café à Law.

Ban: Que voulez-vous pour votre petit-déjeuner, Sakura-chan ? Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez.  
>Sakura: V-vraiment ce que je veux ?<br>Ban: Heu… oui. Dans la limite du possible.  
>Sakura: Vous avez des fruits ?<br>Ban: Oui. Il y a encore des cerises, des pommes, des poires et des framboises…  
>Sakura: Je veux tout, s'il vous plaît. Puisqu'ils faut vite les manger avant que ça soit pourri, ce qui arrivera bientôt, n'est-ce pas ?<br>Ban: Heu… oui… mais comment savez-vous que…  
>Sakura: L'odeur. Vous ne pouvez pas la ''percevoir'' car elle est trop ''fine'' pour être perçu par de simples humains, mais moi je peux. Puis qu'après tout, je suis à moitié louve. (sourit-elle)<br>Ban: Je vais vous apporter tout ça, patientez un peu s'il vous plaît.  
>Sakura: D'accord.<p>

Ban alla donc en cuisine, chercher les fruits.

Law: Qui es-tu exactement, miss… ?  
>Sakura: Je suis simplement Sakura, une hybride-louve. Je possède toutes les qualités du loup, même sous ma forme actuelle. C'est tout. (dit-elle, en continuant de sourire)<br>Law: Existe-t-il encore des membres de ton espèce ?

Sakura baissa légèrement la tête. Law ne pouvait, à présent, plus voir quelle expression elle arborait sur son visage, mais, il lui était toujours possible de voir qu'elle continuait de sourire.

Sakura: Oui. Et je parie que vous vous demandez pourquoi je ne suis pas avec eux si je ne suis pas l'unique survivante de mon espèce… n'est-ce pas ?  
>Law: Exact.<p>

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis Sakura releva la tête en continuant à sourire, mais celui-ci était légèrement différent que précédemment.

Sakura: Je ne pouvais plus vivre là-bas.

Law ne comprit pas vraiment sa réponse, ni pourquoi elle arborait un sourire sur son visage même quand elle semblait triste, comme actuellement. Au moment où il voulait lui poser une autre question, Ban déposa un plateau de fruits divers devant Sakura, qui remercia Ban, en continuant de sourire, avant de commencer à manger les fruits qui composaient son petit-déjeuner.

Law: _*pensées: Tu es vraiment un être étrange, miss Sakura…*_ Miss ?  
>Sakura: Hm… Oui, capitaine ?<br>Law: Tu logeras avec moi, dans ma cabine, à partir de maintenant.  
>Sakura: Comme vous voudrez. Hum, au fait, sommes-nous partis de l'île ?<br>Law: Non. Nous partirons demain soir de l'île. Pourquoi veut-tu savoir ça ?  
>Sakura: Il faut… que je fasse quelque chose avant de partir…<p>

Quelques minutes plus tard, après que la jeune femme-louve ait fini son petit-déjeuner, celle-ci se leva.

Sakura: Je peux y aller ? Vous pouvez m'accompagner si vous le souhaitez.  
>Law: De gré ou de force, je serais venu quand même.<br>Sakura: Après tout, vous ne me faites pas confiance puisqu'on ne se connaît que depuis hier.  
>Law: … Allons-y. À l'endroit où tu veux aller. (dit-il en se levant)<p>

Ils allèrent tout les deux sur le pont, où Law ordonna à Bepo, Shachi et Penguin de venir avec eux. Tout les cinq allèrent au plus profond de la forêt. Sakura s'arrêta et se retourna vers les trois hommes et l'ours.

Sakura: Vous devriez rester à cette place sinon vous risqueriez d'attiser la colère des loups… et je vous prierais de ne pas leur faire de mal. (ajouta-t-elle en regardant Law)

Law ne pu s'empêcher de sourire suite au regard qu'elle lui lança à sa dernière remarque. Sakura s'avança de quelques pas.

Shachi: Mais… et toi ?  
>Sakura: Pour moi, ça ira. Je te rappelle que je suis également une louve après tout…<p>

Peu après avoir dis ça, elle fût plaquée contre le sol par un grand loup noir aux yeux de couleur bleu. Shachi, Penguin et Bepo voulurent aider Sakura mais Law les en empêcha.

Sakura: Rei-kun. Ça n'est que moi, ne t'en fais pas.

Le loup noir dénommé Rei poussa un grognement.

Sakura: Ces humains sont à présent mes nakamas et mon capitaine. Je te prierais donc de ne leur faire aucun mal, s'il te plaît.

Rei s'enleva de sur Sakura, pour lui permettre de se remettre debout. Il sonda les trois hommes et l'ours polaire, puis regarda Sakura et grogna. Elle lui caressa le dessus de sa grande tête, le dessus du museau et vers ses oreilles.

Sakura: El tiempo está venido. Protege esta isla… Rei-kun. (traduction: Le temps est venu. Protège cette île… Rei-kun.)

Le loup noir émit une sorte de petit couinement. Elle s'écarta de lui et lui sourit.

Sakura: En tout cas… c'était un peu bizarre de devoir t'appeler Rei même si c'est ton prénom… ce prénom… qui est aussi le _sien_… J'ai été heureuse d'avoir eut la chance de te connaître, j'espère qu'un jour nous nous reverrons. (sourit-elle)

Sakura posa un baiser sur le dessus du bout du museau puis commença à s'en aller en direction de ses nouveaux nakamas. Cependant, un autre loup, qui était marron aux yeux rouges, lui barra la route. Il avait, entre ses crocs, une lettre. Le loup marron s'assit devant Sakura et déposa la lettre devant elle. La jeune femme-louve la prit, l'ouvrit et lu son contenu. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, elle pencha sa tête en avant, laissant ainsi glisser ses cheveux qui, à présent, cachaient son visage. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, sa respiration s'était un peu accélérée, et le papier de la lettre se froissaient sous la pression qu'elle exerçait dessus avec ses doigts.

Penguin: S-Sakura… ?  
>Sakura: Père… Mère… Pourquoi… ? Je suis sûre… qu'il y avait… une autre solution… je… (réussit-elle à dire en s'effondrant, à genoux sur le sol)<br>Shachi: Sakura… ça ne va pas ?

Sakura se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire puis se releva brusquement.

Sakura: Si, très bien ! T'inquiètes pas pour moi ! (elle se força à sourire) Je vais bien…

Shachi, Penguin, Bepo et Ban se regardèrent puis tournèrent leur regard de nouveau en direction de Sakura.

Penguin: S-si tu le dis, Sakura…  
>Shachi: C'est que ça va…<br>Ban: Oui…  
>Bepo: Désolé…<br>Penguin & Shachi & Ban: Ne t'excuses pas pour rien, Bepo !

Un petit et vrai sourire d'amusement apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune femme-louve.

Law: Rentrons, à présent.

La partie de l'équipage du Heart qui était allé à l'intérieur de la forêt de l'île retournèrent donc ensuite au submersible. Law décida de retourner à sa cabine, qui était à présent également celle de Sakura. Quant à cette dernière, elle retourna, avec Shachi, Penguin, Ban et Bepo, à la salle de séjour.

Shachi: Sakura ?  
>Sakura: Heu… Oui, Shachi ? Qu'y a-t-il ?<br>Shachi: Tu veux qu'on te présente aux autres membres de l'équipage tout de suite et te faire visiter le sous-marin ?  
>Sakura: Oui, si tu veux bien, j'accepte.<br>Shachi: D'accord ! Alors, viens !

Sakura partit donc avec Shachi, qui lui fit visiter le submersible dans ses moindres recoins et lui présenta les membres de l'équipage qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Il commença à lui montrer où se trouvait l'infirmerie, la salle d'opération, la salle de navigation, le dortoir de Shachi, Penguin et Ban, la cabine de Bepo, la cabine du capitaine, qui est maintenant aussi celle de Sakura, et enfin le dortoir des dénommés Losq, Wakame, Natsuki, Reiji, celui des dénommés Suzaku, Akihisa, Takashi, et celui des dénommés Yuji, Zero et Kajiro à qui Shachi présenta Sakura.

- Tout d'abord, Losq est un jeune homme de 20 ans et de taille moyenne, environ 1m 75. Il porte la même tenue que Shachi, Ban et Penguin, c'est à dire un ensemble beige et des bottes marrons. Il possède des cheveux gris argenté qui lui arrive presque aux épaules et a de beaux yeux argentés.

- Ensuite, Wakame est un jeune homme de 21 ans et de taille moyenne, environ 1m 80. Il est le frère aîné de Losq et porte la même tenue que ce dernier. Il possède cependant des cheveux dorés de la même longueur que son frère et a des yeux de couleurs rouge foncé.

- Natsuki est un jeune homme de 23 ans, qui mesure 1m 83. Il porte les mêmes vêtements que le reste de l'équipage. Il possède des cheveux blond et des yeux dorés.

- Reiji est un autre jeune homme de 23 ans, qui mesure 1m 73. Il porte les même vêtement que ses nakamas. Il possède des cheveux de couleur beige et de magnifiques yeux vairons. Son œil droit est de couleur bleu-vert et son œil gauche est de couleur jaune-doré.

- Suzaku est un jeune homme de 25 ans, qui mesure 1m 77. Il porte les même vêtement que les autres. Il possède des cheveux bleu nuit et des yeux de couleur vert émeraude.

- Akihisa est un jeune homme de 24 ans, qui mesure 1m 74. Il porte les même vêtement que ses nakamas. Il possède des cheveux blond clair avec des reflets plus foncé et des yeux cyan. Certains traits de son visage peuvent faire croire aux gens qu'il s'agit d'une femme alors que c'est vraiment un homme.

- Takashi est un jeune homme de 27 ans, qui mesure 1m 80. Il porte les même vêtement que le reste de l'équipage. Il possède des cheveux rouge foncé et des yeux de couleur vert émeraude comme Suzaku.

- Yuji est un jeune homme de 29 ans, qui mesure 1m 87. Il porte les même vêtement que les autres membres de l'équipage. Il possède des cheveux blond cendré et des yeux de couleur marron noisette.

- Zero est un jeune homme de 25 ans, qui mesure 1m 79. Il porte les même vêtement que les autres. Il possède des cheveux blond qui tire plutôt vert le blanc, avec la pointe de ses cheveux qui sont violettes. Il a des yeux vairons. Son œil droit est de couleur vert et son œil gauche de couleur jaune.

- Et enfin, Kajiro est un homme de 23 ans, qui mesure 1m 75. Il porte les même vêtement que le reste de l'équipage. Il possède des cheveux noir corbeau qui lui arrive aux épaules et même un peu au-delà. Et il possède également des yeux marrons qui tire légèrement vers le noir.

Shachi lui montra ensuite la salle des machines, les cachots du navire, la salle d'entraînement, la bibliothèque, la réserve puis les douches communes de l'équipage hormis Law, car ce dernier possédait une salle de bain dans sa cabine. Et enfin Shachi lui montra d'autres petites salles, mais celles-ci n'étaient pas vraiment utile pour elle. Shachi emmena Sakura dans les cuisines puis ils retournèrent s'asseoir à la salle de séjour qui était juste à côté des cuisines.

Sakura: Merci pour cette visite du navire et de m'avoir présentée le reste de l'équipage, Shachi.  
>Shachi: D-de rien… ! C-c'est… c'est tout à fait normal… (rougit-il)<br>Sakura: Hum ? Qu'y a-t-il, Shachi ? Tu es tout rouge… serais-tu malade ? (lui demanda-t-elle, inquiète)  
>Shachi: P-pas du tout… ! J-je ne suis pas malade… ! (s'exclama-t-il, en rougissant encore plus)<br>Sakura: Tu en es sûre ?  
>Shachi: O-oui, j'en suis sûr… ! N-ne t'en fais pas… !<br>Sakura: Si tu le dis… d'accord. (lui sourit-elle)  
>Shachi: Ahhhh, s'en est vraiment trop ! (hurla-t-il en s'enfuyant de la salle de séjour)<p>

Penguin et Ban, qui étaient présent dans la salle, accoudés au bar, depuis le début et regardaient et écoutaient avec attention la conversation de Sakura avec Shachi, se mirent à rire pour se moquer de leur nakama. Sakura, cependant, ne comprenait ni la réaction de Shachi, ni la raison pour laquelle Ban et Penguin étaient en train de rire.

Sakura: J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ? (demanda-t-elle à Penguin et Ban)  
>Ban: Non, bien sûr que non, Sakura. (lui répondit-il, le sourire aux lèvres)<br>Sakura: Et bien, alors pourquoi…  
>Penguin: Ne t'en fais pas, Sakura-chan ! (rigola-t-il) Shachi restera Shachi ! Peu importe les circonstances ! Il n'y a rien de grave !<br>Sakura: Je vois…

Un peu plus tard, à douze heure et demi. Il était enfin l'heure de manger. Tout le monde vint s'asseoir à sa place habituelle. À l'une des tables, Sakura était devant son capitaine et ce dernier avait Bepo à sa droite et Ban à sa gauche. Shachi était à la gauche de Sakura et donc devant Bepo. Penguin était à la droite de Sakura et était donc devant Ban. À une seconde table, il y avait Reiji et Natsuki d'un côté et Losq et Wakame de l'autre. Ban servit tout d'abord l'entrée à tous. Tous commencèrent à manger, hormis Sakura qui pris ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette, le renifla puis le déposa de nouveau sur la table dans celle-ci.

Ban: Qu'y a-t-il, Sakura ? Tu n'aimes pas les muffins aux lardons et au chèvre ?  
>Sakura: Chèvre ? Vous avez tué une chèvre pour faire ça ?<br>Ban: Bien sûr que non ! (rigola-t-il) Ce qu'il y a pour l'instant dans ton assiette s'appelle une entrée et ça s'appelle des muffins. À l'intérieur des muffins il y a des lardons, et du chèvre, ou plutôt du fromage de chèvre si tu préfère. Le fromage est du lait qui a été transformé pour que ça soit du fromage.  
>Sakura: Hum… je vois. Et c'est bon ça ? (demanda-t-elle à Ban en lui montrant le muffin)<br>Ban: À toi de goûter et de me le dire. (sourit-il)  
>Sakura: D'accord.<p>

Sakura commença donc à manger par petit bout l'un des muffins qu'elle avait, puis le mangea par plus grosse portion. Elle mangea ensuite les autres muffins qu'elle avaient en quelques instants.

Sakura: C'est vraiment très bon, Ban ! (s'exclama-t-elle, en souriant)  
>Ban: Merci. (sourit-il)<br>Law: Miss Sakura, tu n'as jamais goûté à ce genre de nourriture ?  
>Sakura: Hum… non, pas vraiment. Sur cette île, les seules choses que je mangeais étaient des fruits, parfois des légumes aussi et une fois par semaine de la viande. Et sur mon île natale, c'était presque la même chose. Je ne mangeais pas ce genre de nourriture fait par un cuisinier.<br>Law: Je vois…  
>Ban: Dans ce cas, Sakura, si tu le souhaites, je te ferais découvrir un nouveau plat chaque jour.<br>Sakura: D'accord, Ban ! J'accepte ! (s'exclama-t-elle, en faisant un grand sourire)

Tout le monde fini son entrée et Ban servit donc le plat.

Ban: Maintenant, c'est le plat, et celui-ci s'appelle du hachis parmentier au poulet rôti, Sakura.  
>Sakura: Hum… Vu l'odeur, ça à l'air vraiment très bon !<br>Ban: J'espère que tu vas aimer. (sourit-il de nouveau)

Tout le monde commença de nouveau à manger. Sakura goûta tout d'abord par petit bout.

Sakura: Hum… il y a beaucoup d'ingrédients que je ne connais pas… mais en tout cas, c'est vraiment très bon, Ban !

Pour seul réponse, Ban sourit au compliment que lui faisait Sakura. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, tout le monde avait terminé de mangé son plat. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ban servit le dessert.

Ban: Et enfin, le dessert, c'est un moelleux au chocolat et Sakura, en complément, je t'ai donné de la sauce à la framboise. Comme tu a l'air de vraiment aimer ce fruit.  
>Sakura: Merci Ban ! Tu es vraiment gentil !<br>Ban: De rien, Sakura.  
>Tous sauf Sakura, Ban et Law: C'est injuste ! Pourquoi elle a le droit à ta sauce à la framboise et pas nous ?!<p>

Ban se mit à soupirer et ignora les plaintes de ses nakamas, et commença à manger son dessert. Sakura mit la sauce à la framboise sur son moelleux au chocolat et commença ensuite à manger celui-ci.

Sakura: C'est vraiment trop bon, Ban… t'es le meilleur cuisinier du monde !  
>Ban: N'exagère pas Sakura, je suis loin d'être le meilleur.<br>Sakura: Pour moi, si, tu l'es !  
>Ban: En même temps, je suis la seule personne à t'avoir cuisiner des plats comme ceux-là.<br>Sakura: Je sais. Mais tu es vraiment un très bon cuisinier, Ban.  
>Ban: Comme tu veux. (sourit-il)<p>

Au bout de quelques minutes, le dessert fut mangé par tout le monde. Tous mirent leur assiette et couvert sur le comptoir qui relie la cuisine à la salle de séjour.

Sakura: Ban ?  
>Ban: Heu… Oui, Sakura ?<br>Sakura: Tu vas en faire quoi de ça ? (demanda-t-elle en montrant les assiettes et les couverts qu'avait utilisé l'équipage)  
>Ban: Je vais les laver.<br>Sakura: Je peux t'aider ?  
>Ban: Je peux me débrouiller tout seule, tu sais…<br>Sakura: S'il te plaît ! J'ai envie de me rendre utile aux autres. O-on ne m'a jamais laissé faire ce genre de chose auparavant…  
>Ban: Bon… d'accord, tu peux venir m'aider. Mais fais attention à ne rien casser.<br>Sakura: D'accord !

Sakura alla à la cuisine avec Ban. Ensemble, ils firent la vaisselle. Ban lavait les couverts sous l'eau et Sakura les essuyait par la suite avec un torchon propre. Sakura faisait attention à ne pas casser les verres ou les assiettes, en les nettoyant avec le torchon.

Ban: D'ailleurs, Sakura, j'aimerais savoir quelque chose à ton sujet…  
>Sakura: Hum ? Qu'y a-t-il, Ban ? Que veut-tu savoir ?<br>Ban: Comment es-tu devenue la divinité de cette île ? Et pourquoi les habitants te considèrent ainsi ?

Sakura fût surprise par les questions de Ban, et s'arrêta dans ce qu'elle faisait par la même occasion. Elle le regarda pendant quelques instants sans rien dire, puis continua à astiquer les couverts que lui donnait Ban.

Sakura: Je pense pouvoir à peu près t'expliquer. Je suis arrivée ici il y a c…

Sakura se stoppa nette dans sa phrase avant de reprendre.

Sakura: Hum… Il y a un moment déjà. En réalité, je peux influencer les récoltes, en faisant en sorte qu'elles soient bonnes… Une personne, me voyant faire cela sur quelques plants, m'a demandé si je pouvais aider les habitants de l'île dans leurs cultures. Il m'a expliqué qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à faire quoi que ce soit, et donc, j'ai accepté et fais en sorte que leurs récoltes soient bonnes. Hormis une fois tout les cinq ans, les récoltes étaient toujours bonnes ou très bonnes selon "l'humeur" de la terre. Ils comprenaient que la terre devait de temps à autre se reposer… et c'est donc à partir de ce moment qu'ils ont dû me considérer comme telle. Enfin, je suppose.  
>Ban: Hum… je vois.<br>Sakura: Bon, et bien, je vais aller retourner dans la cabine où je suis pour y dormir un peu !  
>Ban: D'accord, Sakura. (lui sourit-il)<p>

Sakura sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers la cabine de son capitaine, qui était aussi la sienne. Ban se mit à soupirer.

Ban: Avec elle, on ne vas pas s'ennuyer en tout cas. Cependant… j'ai la nette impression qu'elle nous cache beaucoup de choses…

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !<br>N'hésitez pas à poster une review pour commenter ou poser des questions !

Sur ce, je vous dis à heu... à mercredi pour le chapitre n°3 ! Puis samedi pour le n°4 ! (normalement)  
>(j'ai encore changé mon programme xD) Bon à partir du chapitre n°4, je posterais tout les samedis et cette fois c'est définitif xD<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>PS<strong>: Ah, et désolée de la petite gêne occasionnée pour avoir retirer le chapitre direct après l'avoir mis... mais, en fait, je me suis rendue compte qu'il manquait des petites choses (que j'avais oublié de rajouter après avoir fais des trucs) après avoir poster le chapitre..._


	4. Chapitre 3: Départ

Bonjour à tout ceux qui me lisent^^

Voici le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre n°3:<strong>_

_**C'est finalement l'heure du départ pour la louve**_

Le lendemain matin…  
>Sakura se réveilla, s'assit lentement sur son lit et s'étira. Elle se mit à regarder autour d'elle et vit son capitaine, assis sur un fauteuil. Il lisait le journal en sirotant tranquillement son café.<p>

Law: Miss Sakura, cette après-midi, on ira sur l'île pour t'acheter quelques vêtements avant de partir en direction de la prochaine île, puisque tu n'as que ceux-là.  
>Sakura: D'accord, même si je trouve que c'est plus confortable et pratique de ne rien avoir sur moi…<br>Law: Tu devras faire comme ça, à partir de maintenant. Je n'ai pas envie que tu te balades nue à travers tout le sous-marin, et encore moins sur les îles où nous iront… et puis, je n'ai pas tellement envie que les membres de mon équipage meurent d'une hémorragie nasale… (soupira-t-il, d'un air blasé)

Sakura se frotta les yeux et bailla en mettant sa main droite devant sa bouche.

Sakura: Hum…  
>Law: Cela ne va pas, miss ?<br>Sakura: Si, ça va, mais c'est juste que j'ai oublié qu'hier, normalement, j'aurais dû aller dans tout les villages de l'île, avec des habitants désignés. J'avais oublié.  
>Law: Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant, comme tu fais partie de mon équipage.<br>Sakura: J'ai encore sommeil, mais je n'ai pas envie de dormir…  
>Law: Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, dans ce cas. Pour l'instant, ma salle de bain a eut quelques problèmes et demande des réparations, donc tu devras aller prendre une douche dans la salle de bain commune de l'équipage. Shachi t'avais fais visité le navire hier donc tu sais où elle se trouve, n'est-ce pas ?<br>Sakura: Oui. D'ailleurs, il est vraiment gentil de m'avoir proposé cela… Heu, au fait, capitaine ?  
>Law: Oui, miss ?<br>Sakura: Je serais obligée de porter la combinaison comme tout les autres ?  
>Law: Hum… non, je vais faire une petite exception pour toi, cependant, je veux que tu trouves des vêtements ou l'on pourra imposer l'emblème qui montrera ton appartenance a l'équipage.<br>Sakura: D'accord ! (s'exclama-t-elle en souriant) Je vais aller prendre ma douche, à présent !  
>Law: Au fait, il n'y a pas de verrou sur la porte de la salle de bain commune, miss.<br>Sakura: Hum ? Pas grave !

Sakura se leva, sortit de la cabine en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Law: Cette fille n'a vraiment aucune pudeur pour dire ça, alors qu'elle est la seule femme dans un équipage composé uniquement d'hommes à la base… (soupira-t-il)

Une fois sortit de la cabine, Sakura s'était mise à courir en direction de la salle de bain commune de l'équipage. Elle entra à l'intérieur. Personne. La jeune femme-louve ferma la porte derrière elle, puis chercha où se trouvait les serviettes, les gants, le shampoings et le savon. Elle prit une serviette bleu nuit de taille moyenne et un gant de la même couleur.

Sakura: Hum… ce shampoing sent vraiment très bon… je vais utiliser celui-là ! Et ce savon-ci aussi ! (s'exclama-t-elle, avec un grand sourire affiché sur son fin visage)

Comme shampoing, elle prit celui qui était parfumé aux fruits des bois, et prit un savon parfumé à la lavande. Sakura prit tout ça avec elle puis se dirigea sous une douche. Elle déposa la serviette à un endroit où elle ne serait pas éclaboussée pendant qu'elle prendrait sa douche. La jeune femme se déshabilla entièrement et posa ses vêtements à côté de la serviette. Elle alla ensuite sous la douche, alluma l'eau et commença donc à se laver. Sakura commença par se mouiller tout le corps, les cheveux et sa queue de louve. Elle arrêta ensuite quelques instants l'eau, pour enduire son corps de savon, et ses cheveux et sa queue de shampoing, en faisant attention à ne pas s'en mettre dans les oreilles. Une fois tout cela fait, la jeune femme ralluma l'eau pour faire de nouveau couler l'eau de la douche, et ainsi enlever le shampoing et le savon qu'elle s'était mis sur elle. Cela lui prit une quinzaine de minutes pour le faire parfaitement et faire disparaître toutes traces de produits. Le plus dur pour elle avait été tout de même d'enlever tout le shampoing des poils de sa magnifique queue de louve, dont, il fallait bien l'avouer, elle était assez fière. une fois débarrassée de toute la mousse qui la recouvrais Sakura referma le robinet de la douche.

Sakura: Hum… Se laver de cette manière est bien plus agréable que de simplement devoir plonger dans un lac et de laisser mes cheveux et ma fourrure sécher à l'air libre !

Elle prit la serviette et commença par sécher un maximum ses cheveux avec, puis sa queue et finalement son corps. Cependant, pendant qu'elle faisait ça, toujours dénudée, quelqu'un entra dans la salle de bain, ne sachant pas que Sakura s'y trouvait. Cette personne s'avérait être Shachi. Il remarqua la jeune femme-louve peu de temps après être entré.

Shachi: S-Sakura… ?!

L'interpellée tourna la tête vers celui qui venait de l'appeler, et reconnut donc Shachi, qui était à présent rouge comme une pivoine. Ça n'était pas vraiment étonnant puisque c'était un homme et qu'il avait, en face de lui, Sakura, qui était entièrement dénudée, et qui était en train de se sécher avec une serviette.

Sakura: Hum… Ah ! Bonjour, Shachi ! (s'exclama-t-elle, en souriant)

La voyant réagir ainsi, Shachi fut étonné puis se cacha les yeux en plaçant ses mains devant.

Shachi: B-b-bonjour… !  
>Sakura: Qu'y a-t-il, Shachi ? Ça ne va pas ?<br>Shachi: S-si… ! T-t-très bien… ! P-par contre… m-met une serviette autour de ton corps s'il te plaît !  
>Sakura: Hum ? Ok.<p>

Sakura mit une serviette autour de son corps en faisant en sorte qu'elle tienne sans qu'elle n'ait à la maintenir pour pas qu'elle se défasse.

Sakura: C'est fait !

Shachi enleva lentement ses mains de devant ses yeux et regarda Sakura, en étant encore très rouge et gêné.

Shachi: D-désolé, Sakura… ! J-je ne savais pas que tu étais en train de prendre une douche !  
>Sakura: Aucun problème ! Ne t'en fais pas pour ça !<br>Shachi: T-tu ne m'en veux pas donc ?  
>Sakura: Bien sûr que non !<br>Shachi: M-merci ! (s'exclama-t-il en souriant) B-bon et bien, je…  
>Sakura: Shachi ?<br>Shachi: O-oui ?  
>Sakura: Tu pourrais m'aider à me brosser les poils de ma queue et mes cheveux, s'il te plaît, je n'y arrive pas trop…<br>Shachi: B-bien sûr, c'est un plaisir de t'aider !  
>Sakura: Merci ! (le remercia-t-elle, avec un grand sourire)<br>Shachi: B-bien, donc… assieds-toi sur ce tabouret. (fit-il en désignant le-dit tabouret)  
>Sakura: Ok !<p>

Shachi prit une brosse à cheveux dans l'un des placards de la salle de bain, puis alla vers Sakura pour commencer à lui brosser les cheveux, qui avaient été bien et suffisamment séchés avec la serviette. Il le fit doucement pour ne pas trop tirer sur ses cheveux et lui faire mal. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se mit ensuite à sécher un peu plus les poils de la fourrure de la queue de louve de Sakura, avec une serviette, avant d'ensuite commencer à la lui brosser tout aussi doucement qu'avec les cheveux. Cependant, brosser cette partie-la fût plus long et lui prit donc une quinzaine de minutes avant que ça soit vraiment bien fait.

Shachi: Voilà, Sakura ! C'est fait !

Sakura se leva.

Sakura: Merci pour cette aide, Shachi ! Et désolée de…  
>Shachi: Ne t'inquiètes pas !<p>

Ils se sourirent mutuellement et rigolèrent.

Shachi: Bon, et bien, je vais te laisser te rhabiller. À tout à l'heure, Sakura !  
>Sakura: Oui ! À tout à l'heure !<p>

Shachi sortit donc de la salle de bain, en refermant la porte derrière lui. Sakura enleva ensuite la serviette qu'elle avait sur elle, puis entreprit de remettre ses vêtements, c'est à dire un short noir, un débardeur rouge, des chaussettes blanches et des chaussures simple noires. Après s'être rhabiller, Sakura mit la serviette sur le porte-serviette pour qu'elle sèche, puis sortit de la salle de bain commune. Elle se dirigea ensuite en direction de la salle de séjour, où tout l'équipage, et même Law, était présent.

Sakura: Bonjour tout le monde ! Et rebonjour capitaine et Shachi !

Shachi se mit à rougir, en voyant les regards que ses nakamas, hormis Sakura, lui lançait pendant quelques instants. Tous la saluèrent, hormis bien entendu, Shachi et Law, qui l'avaient déjà fait.

Ban: Bien le bonjour, Sakura. Que veux-tu manger ce matin ?  
>Sakura: Je te laisse choisir ! (s'exclama-t-elle, après s'être assise au bar qui connectait la cuisine à la salle de séjour)<br>Ban: Bien, comme tu veux. (sourit-il) Donc, cela sera… une tasse de chocolat chaud, un verre de jus d'orange, une pomme, un croissant et un pain au chocolat. Je t'apporte ça bientôt, tu devras patienter un peu.  
>Sakura: Aucun problème.<p>

Ban s'affaira en cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner de la jeune femme.

Penguin: Dis, Shachi, pour être aussi gênée que ça… aurais-tu rencontré Sakura-chan sous la douche ? Puisque le capitaine a dis qu'elle irait avant de venir ici.  
>Shachi: J-je… heu… (rougit-il, gêné)<br>Sakura: Oui ! Et il a même accepté de m'aider à brosser mes cheveux et la fourrure de ma queue ! Il la très bien fait d'ailleurs ! (s'exclama-t-il, souriante)

Penguin se mit à rougir.

Penguin: M-mais… tu n'as pas été gênée q-quand… il est entré ?  
>Sakura: Hum ? J'aurais dû ? (demanda-t-elle)<p>

Tout le monde, sauf Law, fût vraiment très surpris par la réponse que donna Sakura à Penguin.

Law: Miss Sakura, tu n'as définitivement vraiment aucune pudeur.

Sakura se mit à sourire à la remarque de son capitaine. Ban servit ensuite le petit-déjeuner à Sakura, et c'est également à ce moment, que tout le monde reprit ses esprits. Peu après que le cuisinier aux cheveux blanc lui ait apporté, Sakura commença à attaquer, avec grande joie, son petit-déjeuner.  
>Plus tard dans la journée, en début d'après-midi…<p>

Law: Sakura, viens avec moi. Comme je te l'ai dis ce matin, on va tout de suite aller sur l'île pour te prendre quelques vêtements. Bepo, tu viens avec nous.  
>Sakura &amp; Bepo: D'accord, capitaine !<p>

Law, Sakura et Bepo sortirent du submersible et allèrent dans la ville portuaire. Ils entrèrent dans l'un des rares magasins de vêtements, qui était sur l'île. Law dit a Sakura de simplement prendre, pour le moment, quelques sous-vêtements, et un ou deux bas et hauts. Sakura prit donc un jean, un short, un t-shirt, un débardeur. Elle prit également deux soutiens-gorge, trois culottes et deux paires de chaussettes. Les trois nakamas allèrent ensuite en caisse.

Caissière: C'est pour vous, déesse ? Simplement ça ?  
>Sakura: Oui, pourquoi ?<br>Caissière: Vous pouvez en prendre davantage ! Pour vous, c'est gratuit !

La jeune femme-louve se tourna vers Law.

Law: Autant en profiter, miss, ça fera des économies…

Sakura se mit à sourire.

Caissière: Je peux vous conseiller ? Enfin… si vous souhaitez que je vous apporte mon aide…  
>Sakura: Bien sûr !<br>Law: Miss, nous t'attendons devant la caisse, ne sois pas trop longue.  
>Sakura: D'accord !<p>

Sakura partit avec la caissière dans les rayons de vêtements puis de sous-vêtements.

Caissière: Au fait, déesse… pourquoi voulez-vous des vêtements à partir de maintenant ?  
>Sakura: Hum… en réalité, je vais partir avec ses pirates à l'aventure, je suis dans leur équipage à présent.<br>Caissière: Q-quoi ?! (fit-elle, choquée) Heu… hum… je vois…  
>Sakura: Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai délégué la protection à mon ami-loup Rei. Veuillez bien le traiter je vous en prie. (sourit-elle)<br>Caissière: Je… vois… B-bien entendu…

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, la caissière et Sakura revinrent devant la caisse avec quinze hauts, quinze bas, quelques manteaux, une dizaine de soutient-gorge et de paire de chaussettes, une quinzaine de culottes, cinq paires de chaussures différentes, quelques pyjamas… Elle avait également prit quelques accessoires que la caissière lui avait dit de prendre. Chaque sorte de vêtements était dans un sac différents. Les hauts avec les hauts, les bas avec les bas, les manteaux ensembles, les soutiens-gorge étaient avec les pyjamas, les chaussettes et les culottes, les chaussures étaient ensemble, et enfin les accessoires étaient rassemblés dans un même sac plus petit que les autres.

Sakura: Hum… (fit-elle, un peu gênée à cause de la quantité d'articles et donc de sacs)  
>Law: Au moins, tu en as pour un moment, miss. (dit-il, d'un sourire moqueur) Bepo, va l'aider.<br>Bepo: Ok, capitaine.

Bepo prit donc le sac contenant les chaussures, celui avec les manteaux et celui avec les bas. Tandis que Law prit le sac avec les hauts à l'intérieur. Ce qui fit que Sakura avait le sac avec les accessoires et celui avec ses sous-vêtements qui étaient les pyjamas.

Caissière: Ah, j'oubliais ! Tenez, déesse ! (s'exclama-t-elle en donnant un sac à Sakura)  
>Sakura: C'est quoi ?<br>Caissière: Des shampoings, des savons, des brosses et quelques autres choses comme cela pour veillez au bien-être de votre hygiène corporel.  
>Sakura: Merci beaucoup ! (s'exclama-t-elle, avec un grand sourire)<br>Caissière: D-de rien…

Sakura, Law et Bepo sortirent de la boutique. Ils retournèrent ensuite au submersible déposer tout ça sur le lit de Sakura pour le moment. Law ordonna à Shachi et Penguin d'amener un meuble pour que Sakura puisse ranger les achats gratuits qu'elle avait fait avec lui et Bepo. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Shachi et Penguin amenèrent un meuble en bois de couleur marron, avec trois petits tiroirs de chaque côté et trois grands tiroirs au milieu les uns en-dessous des autres. Sakura rangea ses soutiens-gorges, ses culottes et ses chaussettes dans les différents petits tiroirs de la première colonne. Elle mit ses hauts, ses bas, et ses pyjamas dans les grands tiroirs. Et enfin dans le premier tiroir de gauche, elle mit ses accessoires, dans le second, elle mit ses produits pour son hygiène corporel. Mais dans le troisième, elle ne mit rien. Ses chaussures quand à elles, Sakura les mit sur le meuble. Et ses manteaux, elle les mit à côté des chaussures. Sakura avait fini de ranger tout ça, en environ vingt minutes.

Law: Miss, sur la prochaine île, on t'achètera quelques meubles plus pratiques pour toi et qui ne prennent pas trop de place.  
>Sakura: Comme vous voulez, capitaine.<p>

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Law était partit de nouveau dans la ville portuaire avec Bepo et Sakura. Cependant, cette fois-ci, Ban, Shachi et Penguin les accompagnaient. Ils étaient allés en ville pour faire le plein de provision juste avant de partir. En revenant au submersible, une partie des habitants de l'île attendait leur retour au port. Ils étaient au moins cent cinquante environ, voire plus probablement.

Homme: Vous kidnappez donc notre très chère déesse, pirates ?  
>Law: Si nous serions en train de la kidnapper, pensez-vous qu'elle nous suivrait librement comme ça, sans essayer une seule fois de s'enfuir ?<br>Homme deux: Vous l'avez menacé !  
>Sakura: Un instant, je…<br>Shachi: Jamais de la vie ! Jamais on aurait fait ça !  
>Femme: Alors pourquoi partirait-elle ?! Elle vit ici depuis très longtemps maintenant ! Alors je vois pas pourquoi elle nous laisserait seuls maintenant !<br>Sakura: Cela suffit… (commença-t-elle, en baissant la tête et les poings fermés)  
>Penguin: Elle a accepté de venir dans l'équipage ! Elle a voulu venir avec…<br>Sakura: Tout autant que vous êtes, taisez-vous ! (hurla-t-elle)

Sakura fit quelques pas en direction des habitants de l'île.

Sakura: Certes je vis ici depuis très longtemps à présent. Et oui, j'ai accepté d'entrer dans cet équipage de pirates. Et non, aucun d'entre eux ne m'a menacé pour que je vienne avec eux.  
>Femme: Alors pourquoi… ?!<br>Sakura: Tout simplement parce que vous n'avez plus besoin de mon aide.  
>Homme: Q-quoi… ? Nous…<br>Sakura: Cela fait déjà quelques années que je pense ça. Votre technologie s'est améliorée, vous avez de meilleures techniques de récoltes et tout ce qui va avec… vous n'avez plus du tout besoin de moi pour la suite. Et pour la protection de l'île, ne vous en faites pas, j'ai légué la protection à l'un de mes amis loup qui se nomme Rei. Il est vraiment très fort, ne vous en inquiétez pas, il ne va pas vous attaquer, il va simplement vous protéger. D'accord ? (leur demanda-t-elle, en souriant)  
>Fille: Moi, je suis d'accord, en tout cas ! Je fais confiance à la déesse ! Si c'est son ami, je suis sûr qu'il accomplira la mission qu'elle lui a donné en donnant le meilleur de lui-même !<p>

Tous furent surpris de ce que la fillette venait de dire. Mais cela n'affecta pas vraiment Sakura, car ce genre de parole lui rappela de lointains souvenirs. Les habitants parlèrent entre eux, pendant quelques instants, débattant sur ce que la fillette venait de dire.

Habitants de l'île: B-bon, d'accord…  
>Sakura: Je suis contente que vous acceptiez ! Même si vous n'aviez pas réellement le choix…<p>

Les pirates purent remonter sur le pont du navire, Sakura et Law s'apprêtèrent à monter sur le navire quand un homme interpella cette première. Sakura se retourna et vit le tavernier.

Sakura: Qu'y a-t-il, monsieur le tavernier ?  
>Tavernier: Comme vous adorez cela... je me suis dis que vous aimeriez avoir ces fruits...<p>

Il se tourna et montra différents sacs remplis de fruits.

Law: Miss, ces fruits vont pourrir…  
>Sakura: Ne vous en faites pas capitaine, je vais les mangez avant que les fruits pourrissent !<br>Law: Hm… Il y en a comme même beaucoup.  
>Tavernier: Il y a seulement douze poires, soit environ un kilo et demi, et quarante pommes, soit environ six kilos.<p>

En entendant le nombre de pommes, Sakura se jeta sur le tavernier et l'enlaça mais l'étrangla en même temps.

Sakura: Vraiment super ! Autant de pommes ! Merci, monsieur le tavernier ! (s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement et avec un immense sourire dessiné sur son visage) Surtout que celles de cette île sont vraiment les meilleures !  
>Law: Miss Sakura, tu es en train de l'étrangler. (soupira-t-il)<br>Sakura: Ah heu, je suis vraiment désolée ! (s'exclama-t-elle, toujours souriante)

Sakura retira son étreinte et se recula de quelques pas du tavernier.

Tavernier: Ahem… Ces fruits-là, comme ils proviennent de l'île, se conservent très bien.  
>Sakura: De plus, je suis là ! Donc ça ira pour la conservation !<br>Law: Que veut-tu dire par là ?  
>Sakura: Ma f… Hum, j'ai une capacité plutôt spécial qui fait en sorte que certains aliments, et même parfois autres choses que des aliments cela dépend de ce que s'est, se conservent plus longtemps.<br>Law: Plutôt pratique.  
>Sakura: Oui ! Surtout pour les fruits ! Puisque la plupart ne se conservent malheureusement pas longtemps.<br>Law: Bien, nous devons y aller maintenant. Chargeons ces fruits sur le navire et partons, miss.  
>Sakura: Bien, capitaine !<p>

Law prit le sac de pomme, c'est à dire le sac le plus lourd des deux, et Sakura prit le sac de poires, le plus léger donc. Ils montèrent ensuite enfin sur le submersible. Law chargea à Ban, Shachi et Penguin de mettre ces fruits dans la cuisine, dans les bacs du réfrigérateur. Le submersible commença à partir dès que Law ait ordonné, via un escargophone, à Natsuki et Reiji, qui étaient dans la salle de navigation, de partir de l'île. Les habitants de l'île souhaitèrent à Sakura de faire bon voyage et de rester en vie. Le navire s'éloigna lentement mais sûrement de l'île, où Sakura avait dû vivre pendant de très longues années. Cette dernière regardait l'île devenir de plus en plus petite au fur et à mesure que le sous-marin s'en éloignait.

Law: Miss, le submersible va immerger sous la mer. Tu dois rentrer à l'intérieur.  
>Sakura: Hum. Bien, capitaine.<p>

Sakura se dirigea vers l'entrée du submersible, puis entra à l'intérieur, suivit de Law qui ferma et verrouilla bien la porte derrière lui. Le sous-marin des Heart s'enfonça dans l'eau en ayant pour direction la prochaine île indiqué par le Log Pose.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !<p>

N'hésitez à poster une review même si elle peut vous paraître sans intérêt au premier abord ! Quand j'en reçoit, je les lis toutes et ça me fais véritablement très plaisir de voir que vous aimiez la fic en vous donnant la peine de me le dire par reviews !

Donc n'hésitez pas à poster une review ou à me poser des questions !

Sur ce, à samedi pour le quatrième chapitre !


	5. Chapitre 4: Un début de voyage perturbé

Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde !

Et voici le chapitre n°4, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture à vous tous !

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre n°4:<strong>_

_**Un début de voyage perturbé à cause d'un passé compliqué**_

Tout le monde hormis Reiji, qui manœuvrait le submersible, était présent dans la salle de séjour. Les heures passèrent… Bepo et Sakura commençait à avoir de plus en plus chaud.

Sakura: Je déteste la chaleur… c'est horrible!  
>Bepo: Pareil… désolé.<br>Sakura: Hum ? Pourquoi t'excuses-tu, Bepo ?  
>Bepo: J-je ne sais pas… désolé !<br>Sakura: Heum…  
>Penguin: Ne t'en fais pas, il s'excuse tout le temps comme ça.<br>Sakura: D'accord…  
>Shachi: Pourquoi ne supportes-tu pas autant la chaleur que ça ?<br>Sakura: J'ai vécu sur une île avec une sorte d'hiver éternelle. Ce qui fait que je supporte largement plus le froid que la chaleur.  
>Bepo: Ah bon ?! C-c'était vraiment comme ça sur ton île natale ?!<br>Sakura: Oui, Bepo. C'était vraiment très agréable ! (sourit-elle joyeusement)  
>Bepo: J'aimerais tellement y aller !<p>

À cette phrase, Sakura eut un sourire et un regard assez mélancolique. Pendant ce temps, Law la regardait attentivement et remarqua son léger changement d'expression.

Sakura: *_pensées: Je me demande_…_ si_…_ si ils vont bien_…_*  
><em>Shachi: Eh mais… pourtant sur l'île dont nous venons de partir…  
>Sakura: J'ai dû m'y habituer. (sourit-elle de nouveau) Mais sinon je ne supporte vraiment pas la chaleur.<br>Law: Comment est ton île, miss ? (lui demanda-t-il) Hormis le fait que ça soit une île avec "un hiver éternelle".

Sakura fût surprise par la question de son capitaine. Le regard de la jeune femme louve devint triste, de même pour son sourire. Quelques minutes passèrent.

Law: _*pensées: C'est bien ce que je me disais…*_ Donc ?  
>Sakura: Elle a dû changé entre temps donc… je ne sais pas trop…<br>Law: Je suppose que tu es arrivée sur l'île, sur laquelle nous venons de partir, il y a environ _10 ans_, n'est-ce pas ?  
>Sakura: O-oui…<br>Law: Donc… (sourit-il) Elle ne doit pas beaucoup avoir changé.  
>Sakura: E-en 10 ans il peut se passer bien des choses, capitaine !<br>Law: Oui, pas faux, miss, mais bon… en 10 ans, quand même, une île comme la tienne, à moins d'avoir été dévasté par le Gouvernement Mondial…  
>Sakura: Q-quoi… ? Dévastée… ? Par le Gouvernement Mondial… ? C-c'est possible, ça… ?<br>Law: Oui, c'est déjà arrivé.  
>Sakura: N-non ! Je ne peux pas penser une seule seconde que… ! Que mon île… ! Par ses humains du… !<br>_Voix dans la tête de Sakura: Peu importe de quel camp ils sont… les humains ne sont que de purs abrutis ! Ils ne pensent qu'à dévaster ce qui est différent d'eux !  
><em>Law: Miss, je parlais juste d'une possibilité, tu sais…  
>Sakura: C'est… faux… (gémit-elle en prenant sa tête entre ses mains)<br>Sakura se pencha en avant. Ses cheveux glissèrent et cachèrent son visage.  
><em>Voix dans la tête de Sakura: C'est vrai ! Et tu le sais très bien ! Ton père est mort à cause de ça ! Ce sont des humains qui ont provoqué sa mort !<br>_Sakura: Non… (hocha-t-elle la tête négativement en fermant les yeux)  
>Law: Miss ?<br>Shachi: Sakura-chan ?  
><em>Voix: Beaucoup ont péri à cause des humains ! À cause de la révolte qu'ils ont déclenché, bien des gens sont morts !<br>_Sakura: Cela… cela suffit… j'en ai assez entendu…  
><em>Voix: Réfléchis-y bien, Sakura…<br>_Sakura: Je ne… veux pas… que…  
>Law: Sakura !<p>

Sakura releva vivement sa tête et regarda son capitaine qui venait de l'appeler.

Sakura: Capi… taine… ?

La jeune femme-louve dit ce dernier mot puis, fut forcée de fermer les yeux et s'évanouit en tombant sur le côté gauche. Shachi, qui était à la gauche de Sakura, la rattrapa dans ses bras. Elle avait à présent sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme brun-roux.

Tous sauf Sakura et Law: S-Sakura !  
>Law: Je vais la remettre dans son lit. (dit-il en se levant et en prenant ensuite Sakura sur son dos)<p>

Law avait donc prit la jeune femme sur son dos et l'avait ramené à leur cabine. Il ouvrit la porte comme il put et déposa et allongea doucement Sakura sur le lit, qui appartenait à celle-ci. Law lui retira ses chaussures et la plaça correctement dans le lit et la recouvra à moitié par la couverture qu'elle possédait.

Law: Comment une si petite phrase qui suppose simplement quelque chose a pu provoqué un tel… malaise ? Je suppose que son passé… doit vraiment être difficile a gérer pour elle… je me demande vraiment tout ce qu'elle nous cache.

Le jeune homme resta quelques instant à regarder Sakura, puis commença à partir.

Sakura: Ca… pi… taine… (gémit-elle)

En l'entendant parler, Law revint vers elle et la regarda. Sakura ouvrit lentement et difficilement les yeux.

Sakura: Désolée… capitaine, je…  
>Law: Tu dois te reposer, miss Sakura.<br>Sakura se mit à sourire, légèrement.  
>Law: <em>*pensées: Comment peut-elle sourire de cette manière après ce qu'il vient de se passer… ?*<em> Je vais te laisser te reposer.  
>Sakura: D'accord.<p>

Law la regarda encore quelques instants puis décida de partir de la cabine en refermant la porte derrière lui. Le sourire de la jeune femme-louve se fana presque directement.

Sakura: Les humains...  
><em>Voix: Je fais ça pour te protéger ! Les humains ne sont pas ce qu'ils paraissent être !<br>_Sakura: Ils sont...

Sakura eut un flash-back dans sa tête et revit des bribes de ce qui été arrivé dans son passé. Son regard devint vidé de toutes émotions.

Sakura: … Horribles…  
><em>Voix: C'est exact ! Tu ne peux pas leur faire confiance ! Au fond, ils sont tous comme ça !<br>_Sakura: Oui...  
><em>Voix: Tu devrais te reposer maintenant, je veillerais à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien.<br>_Sakura: D'accord...

Sakura ferma doucement les paupières et s'endormit. À l'heure du dîner, Law avait voulu la cherché pour cela mais il vit qu'elle dormait toujours. Il ne la réveilla pas comme elle avait besoin de se reposer et de récupérer.  
>Le lendemain, vers 13h30. Sakura se réveilla doucement. Elle s'assit lentement sur le lit puis bailla et s'étira. La jeune femme se leva et sortit de la cabine après avoir remis les chaussures qu'elle portait la veille. Celles que Law lui avait enlevé après l'avoir fait s'allonger sur le lit. Sakura, avec toujours le même regard vide, se dirigea vers la salle de séjour. Elle entra à l'intérieur. À son entrée, le silence se fit mais Sakura s'en ficha et alla s'asseoir au bar, reliant la salle à la cuisine. Ban était devant elle, souriant.<p>

Ban: Que veut-tu manger, Sakura ? Tu dois avoir vraiment faim.  
>Sakura: Peu importe... je m'en fiche... du moment que ça ne soit pas... empoisonné.<p>

Tout le monde fut étonné par ses paroles.

Ban: Q-quoi ? Pourquoi ça serait empoisonné, Sakura ?  
>Sakura: Les humains... nous détestent... donc ils veulent nous éliminer.<br>Ban: Sakura... ?  
>Sakura: En fin de compte... je n'ai plus du tout faim.<p>

Sakura se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la porte, cependant, Law se posta devant pour l'empêcher de sortir.

Law: Miss, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi es-tu...  
>Sakura: Les humains ne peuvent comprendre une telle chose. Ça serait perdre inutilement de la salive d'essayer de vous expliquer cela. (dit-elle, d'un ton neutre)<p>

Law s'approcha d'elle et dirigea sa main droite vers elle, mais Sakura la frappa, pour l'éloigner d'elle, avec sa propre main. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

Law: Sakura. Pourquoi agis-tu soudainement de cette manière ?  
><em>Voix: Saleté d'humain... tu dois vite t'enfuir de là.<br>_Sakura: Comment... (murmura-t-elle pour elle-même)  
><em>Voix: Tu dois partir... quitte à devoir... les tuer pour ça...<br>_Sakura: Q-quoi... les... tuer... ?  
><em>Voix: Oui, les tuer... Je peux le faire à ta place si tu veux...<br>_Sakura: Je...

Le corps de Sakura se relâcha et un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage. Shachi s'approcha d'elle, lentement, inquiet pour sa jeune nakama. Law, voyant le changement de Sakura et Shachi s'approcher.

Law: Shachi, ne t'approche pas d'elle ! (lui ordonna-t-il en hurlant)  
>Shachi: Q-quoi... ?<p>

Et c'est à ce moment que Sakura sauta sur Shachi, mais, heureusement pour ce dernier, Law arriva à temps pour contrer l'attaque de la jeune femme, avec son nodachi.

Shachi: S-Sakura... que... t'arrive-t-il... ? (réussit-il à dire, en tombant en arrière sur ses fesses)

Sakura se recula à plusieurs mètres d'eux, en position de défense.

Law: Maintenant, ça suffit Sakura ! Tu veux blesser l'un de tes nakamas ou quoi ?! (lui hurla-t-il)

L'esprit de la jeune femme tilta. Ses yeux revinrent à la normale.

Sakura: Na... nakama... ?  
>Law: Oui ! Tes nakamas, idiote !<br>_Voix: Je... Il dit ça pour t'amadouer ! N'y prête pas attention !_

La "voix" reprit le dessus sur Sakura et les yeux de cette dernière redevinrent vides.

Sakura: Vous... mentez...  
>Law: Sakura, je te dis la vérité. Pourquoi j'aurais voulu te prendre dans l'équipage sinon ? À ton avis ?<br>Sakura: Me tuer ou me vendre.  
>Law: Idiote... (pesta-t-il) Qui t'as foutu des idées aussi absurdes dans la tête ?<br>Sakura: Une voix.  
>Law: Et tu préfères écouter cette stupide voix qui te mens depuis le début plutôt que tes nakamas qui sont sincères avec toi ?<br>Sakura: Sincères...

Sakura eut soudainement mal à la tête et la prit entre ses mains. Tellement intense était la douleur, que la jeune femme tomba à genoux sur le sol, plié en deux et les yeux fermés. Ça lui faisait atrocement mal, elle gémissait de douleur et voulait que ça s'arrête immédiatement.

_Dans l'esprit de Sakura:_

_Voix: Imbécile ! Ses humains ne sont que des... !_  
>Sakura: Cela suffit ! Je t'interdit d'insulter mes nakamas !<br>_Voix: Tsh ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'une sale bestiole naïve !_  
>Sakura: Les humains ne sont pas tous comme <em>eux<em> ! Ils ne sont pas tous comme ceux qui... qui les ont tué et qui l'ont tué _lui_ !  
><em>Voix: C'est faux et au fond de toi tu le sais ! Ils sont tous aussi ignobles ! Pourquoi ne vois-tu pas la réalité en face ?! Tu es complètement aveugle ou quoi ?!<em>  
>Sakura: Je sais qu'il ne sont pas mes ennemis. Ses personnes sont mes nakamas. Alors, insulte-les encore une fois, et je t'éliminerais !<br>_Voix: Comme si j'allais avoir peur d'une sale chienne ! Ses humains ne sont que des insectes, des sales... !_  
>Sakura: Cela suffit ! (hurla-t-elle, en libérant un pouvoir inconnu qui élimina à tout jamais la "voix")<p>

N'ayant plus aucune force, Sakura tomba à genoux.

Sakura: J'en suis vraiment sûre... les humains… ne sont pas tous mauvais… la preuve avec les hommes de cette équipage même si je ne les connais que depuis peu je sais au fond de moi qu'ils le sont… les gens de l'île n'étaient pas mauvais eux non plus… de même pour cet équipage de pirate avec à la tête un homme des flammes et encore bien avant… l'équipage pirate dont le capitaine était atteint d'une maladie qui ne pouvait pas réellement être soignée…

Sakura ferma les yeux.

Sakura: Mon île… et son peuple… j'espère qu'ils ne leur sont rien arrivés de grave… depuis que j'ai dû partir...

_Fin esprit de Sakura._

Entre temps, Sakura s'était évanouit et Law s'était précipité vers elle, ainsi que quelques autres membres de l'équipage, dont Shachi. Law maintenait la jeune femme contre lui. Celle-ci gémit légèrement et ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Law: Miss ?  
>Sakura: C-capitaine...<br>Law: Est-ce que tu te sens bien ?  
>Sakura: J-je crois... je crois que oui...<p>

Sakura, avec l'aide de Law, réussit à se lever. Elle regarda autour d'elle, vit Shachi et s'approcha de lui.

Sakura: Shachi, je... je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui a pu se passer ! Je ne me rappelle pas trop des détails mais... je...  
>Shachi: Ne t'en fais pas, Sakura ! T-tout va bien ! Du moment que tu vas bien, ça va ! (s'exclama-t-il en souriant)<br>Sakura: Je...

Penguin passa son bras gauche autour du cou de Sakura, qui sursauta.

Penguin: Si il le dit, t'as pas à t'inquiéter, Sakura-chan ! (lui sourit-il)  
>Sakura: D-d'accord... c-comme vous voudrez... (céda-t-elle)<br>Losq: Allez, souris maintenant ! Smile ! (lui dit-il)

Losq lui tira légèrement les joues pour qu'elle sourit. Ce que fit aussi Wakame sur Losq.

Wakame: N'embête pas la demoiselle et lui fait pas mal !  
>Losq: Ahhh ! Oché oché ! Mais lâche mes chous ch'il te plaît ! (traduction: Ok ok ! Mais lâche mes joues s'il te plaît !)<p>

Losq lâcha les joues de Sakura, mais Wakame n'arrêta pas pour autant ce qu'il faisait sur ce premier.

Losq: Wakame ! Archète cha ! (traduction: Wakame ! Arrête ça !)  
>Wakame: Nan, t'es mignon comme ça. (rigola-t-il)<p>

Les pitreries de ses nakamas firent rire Sakura.

Sakura: Vous êtes vraiment spéciaux vous, les gars ! (s'exclama-t-elle en rigolant)  
>Tous sauf Sakura, Bepo et Law: Ouai ! T'as vu ça ? (s'exclamèrent-ils tous en même temps)<br>Bepo: Désolé...

Sakura se mit à rigoler de plus belle. Penguin et Shachi s'étaient assis à une table à part, tout en regardant Sakura.

Penguin: Notre jeune Sakura... a vraiment un rire magnifique… (rougit-il)  
>Shachi: Ouai... (rougit-il à son tour)<br>Penguin: T'as vraiment d'la chance, mon vieux !  
>Shachi: Hein ? Pourquoi ?<br>Penguin: C'est toujours toi qui te retrouve dans des situations... enfin tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ? (demanda-t-il avec un sourire rempli de sous-entendus)  
>Shachi: J-je préfère ne pas y penser ! (rougit-il encore plus) E-et puis, ça n'est pas ma faute !<br>Penguin: Oui, oui, bien sûr !

Ban s'approcha d'eux.

Ban: Eh, les gars, vous avez pas bientôt fini de reluquer Sakura ? (leur demanda-t-il en rigolant)  
>Penguin: Ban, sérieux ! On la reluque pas on l'admire !<br>Ban: Ouai, ouai, c'est ça... Et toi, Shachi, t'as l'air bien silencieux...  
>Shachi: H-hein ?<br>Ban: Tu serais pas amoureux d'elle par hasard ?  
>Shachi: P-pas du tout !<br>Penguin: Menteur. (sourit-il) Vu comment tu rougis quand elle est près de toi ou quand elle s'inquiète pour toi...  
>Shachi: J-je... c-c'est faux ! Arrêtez de dire des conneries, les gars ! (s'exclama-t-il, gênée et rouge comme une pivoine)<br>Ban: C'est beau la jeunesse !  
>Shachi: J-j'ai 20 ans !<br>Ban: Et elle, elle en a 23.  
>Penguin: Eh, au fait t'as quel âge, Ban ?<br>Ban: J'en ai 28. Pourquoi ?  
>Penguin: Pour savoir…<br>Ban: Toi aussi, t'es encore un gosse, Penguin !  
>Penguin: Rha, mais j'ai 22 ans moi ! Je ne suis plus un gosse moi ! (grogna-t-il)<p>

Ban se mit à rigoler.

Ban: Oui, bien sûr ! Tu reluques encore les filles comme un gosse en tout cas ! (s'exclama-t-il en se levant et partant de la table)  
>Penguin: Ban ! … Il est franchement énervant quand il s'y met celui-là... (pesta-t-il)<p>

Sakura s'approcha de Shachi et Penguin, à son tour.

Sakura: Vous allez bien les gars ? Je vous ai entendu vous disputer avec Ban…  
>Penguin: Ah heu… ne t'en fais pas Sakura-chan ! On se dispute souvent comme ça mais on est comme même nakama pour toujours !<br>Sakura: D'accord ! C'est vraiment merveilleux d'être nakama, n'est-ce pas ?  
>Penguin: Oui !<br>Sakura: C'est comme une grande famille, où les membres peuvent compter les uns sur les autres en toute circonstances, n'est-ce pas ?  
>Penguin: Ouai, t'as tout compris, Sakura !<p>

Sakura leur fit un grand sourire.

Sakura: Bon et bien, je vais vous laisser les gars ! J'ai vraiment trop faim là, je vais demander à Ban de me faire à manger !  
>Penguin: D'accord, Sakura-chan !<p>

Sakura se dirigea joyeusement vers Ban pour lui demander de lui faire à manger, ce qu'il accepta.

Penguin: Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Shachi ? T'as l'air carrément abattu.  
>Shachi: Non, ça va ! (s'exclama-t-il, en faisant un faux sourire)<br>Penguin: C'est parce qu'elle a dis que...  
>Shachi: Ouai…<br>Penguin: Rhalala… Shachi, t'inquiète pas pour ça, sérieux. (sourit-il) Il peut y avoir des chance qu'elle puisse un jour te considérer autrement.  
>Shachi: Non, ça ira. Je préfère comme ça.<br>Penguin: T'es sûr ?  
>Shachi: Ouai ! (s'exclama-t-il, souriant)<p>

Et c'est ainsi que tout l'équipage fit la fête toute la journée et pendant une grande partie de la nuit.

* * *

><p>Et donc, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.<p>

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

A samedi prochain pour le prochain chapitre !


	6. Chapitre 5: Problèmes, Primes, et Pirate

Salut tout le monde ! Désolée pour ce retard d'une semaine mais j'avais beaucoup de travail et en plus j'ai été malade... donc voilà... Pendant les vacances bah... je vais essayer de pas avoir de retard mais ça risque d'être dur comme j'ai beaucoup de travail... (déprime) Méchants profs !  
>Bref ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture à tous !<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre n°5:<strong>_

_**Problèmes, Primes, et Pirates**_

Le lendemain matin, vers 8h00.  
>Sakura ouvrit doucement les yeux, bailla et s'étira.<p>

Law: Bien dormi, miss ?

Sakura s'assied dans son lit et regarda Law, qui était assis sur son fauteuil à coté du bureau et qui venait de lui parler.

Sakura: Hum... Oui, capitaine. Et vous ?  
>Law: Comme d'habitude. On y va, miss ?<br>Sakura: Ah, heu... oui !

Sakura se leva de son lit, et s'habilla vite. Law soupira.

Law: Ne te change pas devant moi...  
>Sakura: Pourquoi ?<br>Law: C'est trop impudique de faire ça.  
>Sakura: Impudique ? Ça veut dire quoi ?<p>

Law soupira de nouveau.

Law: Laisse tomber, oublie ce que je viens de dire... Allons-y.  
>Sakura: Ok ! (s'exclama-t-elle)<p>

Law et Sakura allèrent donc dans la salle de séjour et s'assirent à la même table. Ban vint vers eux pour savoir ce qu'ils voulaient prendre pour leur petit-déjeuner.

Law: Juste une tasse de café pour moi.  
>Sakura: Moi ? Eh bien... je veux une pomme, une tasse de chocolat chaud et... heu...<br>Ban: J'ai fait des muffins et des cookies, tu en veux ?  
>Sakura: Oui, je veux bien !<br>Ban: D'accord. (lui sourit-il) Je vous amène ça tout de suite.

Ban retourna en cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner de Law et Sakura. Quelques minutes passèrent et Ban leur apporta enfin le petit déjeuner, qu'ils entamèrent directement. Encore un peu plus tard, Bepo avec Losq arrivèrent dans la salle de séjour en courant.

Losq: Capitaine ! On a un petit problème avec le navire !  
>Law: Hum, quel petit problème ?<br>Bepo: On doit remonter à la surface, on peut pas rester sous l'eau ! Désolé...  
>Law: Bien, alors remontons le submersible à la surface.<p>

Bepo sortit un escargophone relié à la salle de navigation de l'une des poches de sa combinaison orange.

Bepo: Les gars, faites émerger le sous-marin.  
><em>Natsuki: Ok !<em>

Le submersible commença à remonter à la surface. Law se leva et se dirigea avec Bepo et Losq vers la salle de navigation.

Law: Quel est le problème avec le navire ?  
>Reiji: Les moteurs ont été assez endommagés ces derniers temps et ils vont pas tarder à lâcher on dirait...<br>Law: En gros, on doit utiliser les voiles pour continuer à naviguer jusqu'à la prochaine île sinon on est mal barré pour continuer.  
>Reiji: Heu... exact, capitaine.<br>Law: Je déteste voyager comme ça mais on a pas le choix. (soupira-t-il) Shachi, Penguin ! Allez déployer les voiles ! (leur ordonna-t-il)  
>Penguin &amp; Shachi: Bien, capitaine !<p>

Penguin et Shachi allèrent donc sur le pont pour aller déployer les voiles, comme leur avait ordonné leur capitaine. Law retourna dans la salle de séjour pour à Sakura dire de venir avec lui sur le pont. Ce que Sakura fit. Elle suit donc son capitaine jusqu'au pont du submersible. Ils arrivèrent donc tout les deux sur le pont au moment où Shachi et Penguin avaient fini de déplier les voiles pour qu'ils puissent naviguer jusqu'à la prochaine île avec. Sakura était en train de s'émerveiller sur le fait qu'elle était en train de voyager sur la mer et en dehors de l'eau. Elle se précipita contre la rambarde et regarda partout vers l'horizon. Les trois hommes présents se mirent à sourire de la réaction de la jeune femme.

Penguin: Sakura-chan ? Tu n'as jamais été sur un navire ?

Sakura se retourna vers Penguin, avec un sourire vraiment innocent qui étirait ces fines lèvres.

Sakura: Hum... Non, jamais. Mais c'est super ! (s'exclama-t-elle)

La jeune femme se retourna brusquement vers la mer.

Sakura: Hum ?  
>Law: Qu'y a-t-il, miss ?<br>Sakura: Monstre marin.

Peu après avoir annoncé ça, un gigantesque serpent des mers sortit sa tête de sous l'eau et semblait à présent regarder le submersible jaune des pirates, qui était loin de passer inaperçu dans l'univers bleu de l'océan. En sortant de l'eau, le monstre marin fit de gros remous et le submersible tangua beaucoup.

Sakura: Hé ! Sale bestiole !

Le gros serpent semblait regarder Sakura, enfin... on dirait ?

Sakura: T'es bon à manger ?  
>Law: Sois sérieuse un instant, miss ! (la réprimanda-t-il)<br>Sakura: Ah heu... désolée ! (s'exclama-t-elle en souriant)  
>Law: T'as pas du tout l'air désolée...<br>Sakura: Dites, capitaine, puis-je m'occuper de rétamer cette bestiole ?  
>Law: C'est d'accord, ça me permettra de voir tes capacités.<br>Sakura: Bien ! (s'exclama-t-elle, en souriant)

Sakura tâta avec sa main droite son cou et prit dans sa main la bourse rouge qui pendait à son cou par un cordon noir. Elle l'ouvrit, mangea un peu de ce que la bourse contenait, puis referma la bourse. Sakura se transforma par la suite en louve, mais déchira ses vêtements en se transformant.

Sakura: Ah... j'avais oublié...

Law soupira, désespéré par le comportement de sa nakama.

Sakura: Bon, pas grave, j'ai d'autres vêtements.  
>Law: C'est pas une raison pour en déchirer, miss... Va lui chercher d'autres, Shachi.<br>Shachi: Bien, capitaine !

Shachi rentra donc dans le submersible pour aller chercher de nouveaux vêtements pour Sakura. Celle-ci recula pour prendre de l'élan puis courut à toute allure à travers tout le pont puis sauta sur le gigantesque serpent des mers. Elle réussit à aller où elle voulait et, d'un coup sec, planta ses crocs dans la gorge de la bestiole marine. Celle-ci se débattait mais Sakura ne lâcha pas sa prise et serrait encore plus jusqu'à ce que le serpent rende l'âme.

Law: Hum... déjà fini ? C'était rapide...

Le haut du corps du serpent tomba en direction de la mer, sur le côté. Il était à présent en train de flotter sur l'eau. Sakura lâcha donc le cou de la bête marine à présent morte et se retrouva justement sur celle-ci. La jeune louve regarda autour d'elle, concentrée. Alertée par un bruit qu'elle seule entendit, Sakura se mit à courir sur tout le long du gigantesque serpent des mers qu'elle venait de tuer.  
>Pendant ce temps, Shachi revint avec des vêtements.<p>

Shachi: Hum... Que fait-elle, capitaine ?  
>Law: Aucune idée.<p>

La vitesse de Sakura doubla puis tripla. Elle continua à courir puis soudainement sauta à un endroit précis en direction de la mer mais, au même moment, un autre, plus gros, serpent des mers, fit son apparition. Sakura allait en direction de la gorge de l'autre monstre marin et lui mordit de toutes ses forces.

Sakura: _*pensées: Non, je ne pourrais pas éliminer celui-là comme l'autre...*_

Comme elle l'avait pensé, le serpent remua dans tout les sens et Sakura, perdant sa prise, se fit éjecter et tomba lourdement sur le sol du pont du submersible. Elle était allongée sur le côté, sur le pont du sous-marin, et essaya de se relever mais ses côtes lui faisaient mal. Vu l'impact de son corps, et plus précisément ses côtes, sur le pont, ce n'était pas du tout étonnant.  
>Shachi et Penguin se précipitèrent vers elle pour voir si elle allait bien.<p>

Shachi: Sakura ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?! (lui demanda-t-il, inquiet)  
>Sakura: Oui, c'est bon, je peux continuer de... (commença-t-elle en essayant de se relever de nouveau)<br>Law: C'est faux, ton impact violent contre le pont du submersible à endommager tes côtes ainsi que d'autres parties de ton corps. (la coupa-t-il)  
>Sakura: J'ai reçu bien pire que ça dans ma vie, ce n'est pas un petit impact de rien du tout qui va... !<br>Law: Restes allongée. (lui ordonna-t-il, froidement) Je vais m'occuper de cette foutue bestiole.

À l'entente de cet ordre, Sakura se crispa. Elle soupira et redevint humaine et se retrouva allongée sur le dos. Elle roule pour se retrouver sur le ventre et essaye de se relever en s'aidant de ses bras. Sakura y arriva et se retrouva debout, elle prit les vêtements qu'avait apporter Shachi pour elle et les mit. D'ailleurs, Shachi et Penguin, en la voyant dénudée, avaient rougi et ils commençaient à saigner légèrement du nez. Ils essuyèrent ça rapidement le temps que la jeune femme s'habille. Ce fut un peu difficile pour elle puisqu'elle devait se pencher en avant pour remonter son bas et en se penchant la jeune femme appuyait donc sur ses côtes qui lui faisait mal.  
>Pendant ce temps, Law avait terrassé en quelques instants et avec facilité le second serpent des mers.<p>

Law: Bon, maintenant que c'est fini... Sakura, viens avec moi à l'infirmerie. (lui ordonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'entrée)

Sakura ne dit rien et ne bougea pas d'où elle était. Law le remarqua, s'arrêta et se retourna vers elle.

Law: Suis-moi, miss.  
>Sakura: Cela n'est pas encore fini. Un navire pirate est en approche. Celui-ci se fait d'ailleurs poursuivre d'assez loin par un navire de la Marine.<br>Penguin: Comment tu sais ça ? On ne voit pourtant rien d'ici.  
>Sakura: Dois-je te rappeler que je ne suis pas une simple humaine ou ça ira ? (grogna-t-elle)<p>

Tous furent surpris du ton qu'employa Sakura pour répondre à Penguin.

Shachi: S-Sakura... ? Est-ce que... ça va ?

Sakura se rendit compte du ton qu'elle avait employé à l'égard de Penguin. Sans aucune raison apparente, elle s'était énervée et regrettait d'avoir mal parler à son nakama.

Sakura: Désolée... je n'aurais pas du te parler sur ce ton...  
>Penguin: N-ne t'en fais pas, Sakura... ! J-je ne suis vraiment qu'un imbécile, j'aurais du m'en rappeler... ! Ne t'excuses pas pour ça... ça n'est pas de ta faute... ! (la rassura-t-il, en se forçant à rire)<p>

La jeune hybride regarda Penguin et savait qu'il se forçait à rire pour la rassurer. Elle baissa la tête et se dirigea vers l'entrée du submersible.

Sakura: Je... je vais à l'infirmerie... capitaine.  
>Law: ... J'y serais vite, ça ne prendra pas longtemps pour battre ces pirates et ces marines, si ils se mettent en travers de notre route.<p>

Sakura ne dis plus un mot, entra à l'intérieur du sous-marin et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Peu après que la jeune femme soit rentrée dans le sous-marin, Bepo en sortit. Il remarqua l'humeur, à présent maussade de Sakura.

Bepo: Bah ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Sakura ?  
>Law: Ne t'occupes pas de ça, Bepo, il y a plus important pour le moment.<br>Bepo: Désolé... Que se passe-t-il, capitaine ?  
>Law: Un navire pirate est en approche, et il est poursuivi d'assez loin par un navire de la Marine.<p>

Le navire pirate arriva bien assez vite de l'endroit où était le submersible des Heart Pirates.

Capitaine pirate ennemi: Oh... tiens donc, des gosses qui jouent aux pirates avec un ours en peluche ? (rigola-t-il)  
>Bepo: Désolé...<br>Penguin & Shachi: Ne t'excuses pas, imbécile !

Law ignora l'insulte du capitaine pirate et eut un sourire sadique.

Law: Et à qui ais-je l'honneur cette fois ?  
>Capitaine pirate ennemi: Je suis le célèbre Ajax, avec une prime de 10,000,000 de Berrys ! Et toi, gamin ?!<p>

Shachi et Penguin se mirent à rire. Quant à Law, son sourire s'agrandit.

Law: Oh, vraiment ? (demanda-t-il, faussement surpris)  
>Ajax: Vraiment !<br>Law: Depuis quand le Gouvernement Mondial met des primes à des faibles abrutis sans valeur ?

L'équipage pirates ennemi fut choqué et le capitaine, Ajax, s'énerva.

Ajax: De quoi ?! (s'énerva-t-il)  
>Law: Je n'aime pas me répéter. (dit-il sérieusement)<br>Ajax: Sale gamin arrogant ! Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de m'insulter !  
>Law: Tout ceux qui m'ont dis ça sont morts.<p>

Ajax se jeta sur Law, qui fit apparaître une large sphère bleu. Le jeune capitaine des Heart dégaina son nodashi et découpa en rondelles Ajax et son équipage en quelques secondes à peine. Law les tortura ensuite ''un peu'' et fini par les laisser pour mort.

Law: Trafalgar Law, rappelles t'en. Si tu arrives à survivre, ne te remets plus jamais sur ma route. (le prévient-il, froidement)

Le jeune homme retourna ensuite sur le pont de son navire.

Law: Pirates de bas étages... (soupira-t-il) Bon, je vais aller voir comme se porte la miss.

Law rentra dans son submersible et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Il la trouva allongée sur l'un des lit, regardant le plafond, pensive.

Law: À quoi penses-tu, miss ?  
>Sakura: Vous êtes fort...<br>Law: Ils n'étaient que des pirates de bas étages.

Sakura: Je sais cela. Mais je parlais surtout de votre fruit du démon. Le Ope Ope No Mi... la personne mangeant ce fruit du démon devient un homme modificateur. "Si un médecin obtenait ce fruit et le mangeait, il serait le meilleur médecin ainsi que la personne la plus convoité au monde".

Law: Hum ?  
>Sakura: J'ai entendu cela quelque part. (lui sourit-elle en tournant la tête vers son capitaine)<br>Law: Tu es toujours en train de sourire.  
>Sakura: Oui, je sais cela.<br>Law: J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi, miss.  
>Sakura: Je ne dois pas être faible. Je dois rester forte en toutes circonstances.<br>Law: Je vois... mais pourquoi penses-tu comme ça ?  
>Sakura: Hum... Eh bien, c'est assez compliqué, en fait, capitaine.<br>Law: Tu veux juste éviter de me répondre, miss.  
>Sakura: C'est également cela. Cependant, je vous dis la vérité quand je dis que c'est assez complexe.<br>Law: J'aimerais reparler de cela avec toi plus tard, miss.  
>Sakura: Comme vous voudrez, capitaine.<br>Law: Bon, à présent, enlèves ton haut et allonges-toi sur le ventre.  
>Sakura: Bien, capitaine.<p>

Sakura se redressa lentement, enleva son haut puis s'allongea sur le ventre sur le lit où elle était. Law s'approcha davantage d'elle posa ses mains sur son dos et lui tâta pour voir les endroits où la jeune fille avait mal. À certains endroits où Law appuyait, Sakura poussait de légers gémissements de douleur. Il continua d'examiner son dos et ses côtes pendant environ une vingtaine de minutes, puis l'aida à se remettre son haut et se rallonger sur le dos..

Law: Bon, ce n'est pas très grave mais tu devras faire attention.  
>Sakura: Je vous l'avez dis, capitaine, que...<br>Law: Tu as une bonne capacité de régénération. C'est vraiment très impressionnant...  
>Sakura: Elle ne fait pas non plus des miracles.<br>Law: J'imagine. (sourit-il, nonchalamment)

Sakura ferma lentement les yeux.

Sakura: Capitaine... ? (l'appela-t-elle, doucement)  
>Law: Oui, miss ? Que se passe-t-il ?<br>Sakura: J'aimerais... retourner dans la cabine... pour m'y reposer, s'il vous plaît...  
>Law: Pourquoi tu ne veux pas rester ici ?<br>Sakura: Ce n'est pas... hum... comment dire... pas très reposant pour moi d'être à l'infirmerie...

Law haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que la jeune femme voulait dire par là. Sakura rigola légèrement.

Sakura: C'est plus chaleureux de dormir dans une cabine que dans une infirmerie...  
>Law: Je vois... Pour le moment tu as interdiction de te lever et de trop te déplacer seule.<br>Sakura: Hum ?  
>Law: Je vais te porter. Assied-toi sur le bord du lit.<br>Sakura: D'accord, capitaine.

Sakura, avec l'aide de Law, réussit à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Law se mit dos à elle, se baissa, puis fit en sorte qu'elle soit sur son dos. Le jeune homme sortit de l'infirmerie, avec Sakura qui était ainsi sur son dos, et se dirigea vers sa cabine.

Sakura: Gomen nasai... Onii-sama... Onee-sama... (traduction: Je suis désolée... grands frères... grandes sœurs...)

Law: Miss ?

Law tourna légèrement la tête vers le visage de la jeune femme et vit qu'elle avait les yeux fermés et qu'elle était en train de dormir. Il remarqua aussi que la respiration de la jeune femme était calme et régulière. Avec Sakura sur son dos, il arriva enfin à sa cabine et entra à l'intérieur. Law posa doucement la jeune femme sur son lit et, la recouvrit à moitié avec sa couverture, après lui avoir enlevé ses chaussures.  
>Le lendemain matin, tout le monde était dans la salle de séjour, hormis Sakura qui dormait encore. Vers environ 10h, celle-ci, justement, se réveilla, prit une douche, s'habilla et alla dans la salle de séjour. Tout le monde était rassemblé à une table pendant que le capitaine avait un journal dans ces mains, en train de le lire.<p>

Sakura: Que faites-vous les gars ?  
>Shachi: La prime du capitaine a augmenté à 80 Millions de Berrys ! Et maintenant, il a un surnom qui est... "Le Chirurgien de la Mort"<br>Sakura: Je vois...  
>Penguin: Et en plus il y a plein d'autres malades qui ont augmenté leur prime. Plus exactement, ils y en a dix autres. Dont deux principaux qui sont, un gamin avec un chapeau de paille, avec un grand sourire niais affiché sur son visage, qui a augmenté sa prime jusqu'à 100 millions de Berrys et un rouquin qui a augmenté la sienne à 125 millions de Berrys !<br>Sakura: Hum...  
>Penguin: Hé, tu vas bien Sakura ? Tu n'as pas l'air très... réactive à cette nouvelle.<br>Sakura: Pourquoi devrais-je l'être, Penguin ?  
>Penguin: Bah... je sais pas... tu devrais être contente que...<br>Sakura: Ban ? Je peux prendre quelques pommes pour mon petit-déjeuner ?  
>Ban: Attend, Sakura, je vais te les chercher. (lui sourit-il) Combien en veux-tu ?<br>Sakura: Cinq, s'il te plaît !  
>Ban: Ok, mademoiselle Sakura !<p>

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !<br>N'hésitez surtout pas à poster une review !  
>Je vous dis à bientôt probablement xD<p> 


End file.
